For you
by Sweetlystars
Summary: Sakura never thought that she will have the courage to love again after what she had gone thought. What happened to her before and who make her opened her heart again.
1. Hurtful Day

Chapter 1: Hurtful Day

AN: Hi, this is my first fan fiction. So if you find anything not right with my grammar, just pm me. Hope you guys like my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSS. Only the plot and some of the character are mine.

"Speech" _Thoughts _

In the middle of the night at Tomoeda, there was a young auburn haired girl crying sadly in her room, when people was gathering outside her room to persuade her to open the door as it was locked.

"Open the damn door, Sakura" Toya yelled while he keep knocking the door.  
_My stupid sister, why do she have to suffer and bear this shit_.

"Saku, please. Let me in, you don't have to suffer this all by yourself, I'm here for you, please" Tomoyo said while her tear rolling down her cheek.  
_This is too hurting, I really can't bear to see her like that. God, why?_

"Sakura, Please. Daddy is here, I'm here for you" Fujitska said softly, knowing that her daughter confirmed can heard him at the mean time trying to keep himself clam.

_Nadeshiko, please look after our lovely daughter, I can't afford to lose her after you._

"Sakura, it me. Yukito" said Yukito

_Tell me, what can I do for you?_

"Please leave me alone" Cried Sakura.

"No, we can't. Please open the door, we can talk" yelled Toya

An hour of calling, banging and shouting, the door are still locked and this time there was no sound of crying. They worried that Sakura may do something silly, which left them no choice but to bang in.

When the door flash opened, they found Sakura laying on the floor with blood cover her hand, she cut her hand!

"Oh my god, Sakura my Sakura, why are you so silly" cried tomoyo, she was so shocked and fall on the ground crying like hell.

Fujitaka faster rush over to check on Sakura, but she was unconscious and that when he realized he need to send her to hospital now and he shout out "Toya, faster help me with your sister. Carry her to my car, I'm driving her to the hospital now." He couldn't keep his clam when seeing her daughter laying on the floor cover with blood, he was afraid that he may loss her.

They all rush to the car, Touya was carrying Sakura in his arm, he was pressing on her wound trying to stop the bleeding. While Fujitaka was driving without even care if he hit the red light. Tomoyo and Yukito was behind the back seat, calling out Sakura.

"Saku, please stay awake, we are reaching hospital soon" cried Tomoyo.

_Please don't take her away from us, please God_

[Hospital]

Toya was pacing around while the rest was sitting silently waiting for the doctor at the mean time watching the nurse in and out the room which are getting their nerve.

Toya was about to confront one of the nurse, when the door suddenly open review the doctor.

Fujitaka stand on his feet immediately and rush over and ask in a worry tone "Is she alright."

"She alright, but don't agitate her, remember to keep her feeling clam" the doctor said in a warning tone to make sure they got her message.

They all nodded in understand

"Can we see her." Ask Yukito

"Yes, you may but remember what I said" warm by the doctor again.

When they are about to open the door, Fujitaka stopped in front of them and spoke up "Let me check in her first, before you all go in"

They know that Fujitaka was serious about this, so they just move aside and let him in.

Fujitaka slowly crake open the door, reviewing Sakura laying on the bed looking outside the window. He slowly approach her but Sakura didn't notice him until he spoke out.

"Sakura" he call in a soft voice.

Sakura know this voice, from hearing his voice, she know that she had done something silly that hurt him so much.

"Daddy" she smile at her dad.

Fujitaka smile back at her and pull her into his arm, Sakura was shocked at her dad action but never make any movement.

"I love you" Fujitaka said, he know her daughter too well, the smile just now wasn't a real smile but a fake smile. He want her to be the cheerful Sakura again.

"Daddy, I'm sorry" cried Sakura

AN: how do you feel about this story, if there any wrong with this, just pm me..


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2: Beginning

AN : Hi guys, here is my chapter 2. I'm really bad at the description, so if you find it bad. Can PM me, I may take in your advise =)

Disclaimer : I do not own CSS.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

[Place]

(Author's Note)

2 years laters

"Sakura, sakura, sakura" Toya shouted from the living room but he pause awhile when something came into his mind and he began "kaiju, Kaiju, Kaiju.." He yelled with a grin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, will you stop yelling" the lady came rushing down the stair, almost got herself trip. She was wearing a pink tank top with skinny jean and red sneaker, she had anburn hair till her shoulder and her pretty sparking emerald green eyes.

"Ohayo, Otou-San, Oni-chan, Tomoyo" she said cheerfully.

(Ohayo mean "Morning" Otou-San mean "Father" and Oni-Chan mean "Brother")

"Ohayo, Kaiju" Toya said in a mocking tone, he couldn't believe that his sister was already 18 this year and yet still can't wake up on time for school.

"Ouch, what are you doing!" yelled Toya, holding his feet trying to balance himself.

"I told you not to called me that" said Sakura playfully sticking out her tongue. With this action, he earn a glare from her brother.

"Enough, you got to hurry Sakura" said Fujitaka while patting her head.

Ignoring Toya, she walk toward her best friend/cousin and gave her a big hug "Let go, Tomoyo, I don't want to be late for our first day of school"

Sakura and Tomoyo had been spending time together since young, they can understand each other even without word.

"Ok, let go, we are going by car" said Tomoyo smiling at her, while holding Sakura in her hand. Tomoyo had a navel hair that was very long and beautiful until her back and was wearing a dress above her knee.

"Bye, Oni-chan, Otou-San" before she left the house, she run over and peaked a kiss on her dad and brother face. Both of them smile sweetly and waves good bye to her.

The atmosphere turned serious when Fujitaka turned to Toya looking at him and said "Do you think, She getting better?"

"Ya, alot better compare to that time, I don't want to see her in that state again anymore and she still doesn't know that Yukito was in the collage being a principle" Toya stop saying while slipping his coffee and then continue "He was there to keep a look up of her"

This caught Fujitaka attention "Do you mean, he take over his family because of Sakura?"

Toya looked up from the table and look at his dad and said "Yes, he did it because of her. I know him too well, although he didn't mentioned anything, but I know he love Sakura"

"Yukito love Sakura. I thought he treat her like her own sister" Fujitaka was shocked.

Toya let out a deep breath and contiune "It was Sakura, she's the one who treat him like a brother. Sometime I really hope that Yukito will have the courage to confess his love for her, if the person was him, I can surely let go of Sakura, knowing that he will never never hurt her and will treasure her as much as we do"

"Mmm" Hearing this, Fujitaka didn't have much to said. He can't think of any possibility to against his son. They have know Yukito since young, he dare not said he know him too well but he sure do know his character and personal, he was indeed a great and nice guys, everything about him was good.

[Tomoeda College]

Tomoeda collage was the biggest college in Tomoeda, they have almost all good courses, good facilities and it was a very rich school. Students who graduate from here will eventually get a good job outside.

"Oh my, Tomoyo, looked at here, this college looked so much bigger and pretty compare from looking at this college outside" exclaimed Sakura happily.

Tomoyo looked at the cheerful girl, turning around looking here and there, she was behaving like a small kids. She couldn't hold her feeling of happiness and join her, and both of them start turning around and smiling happily under the cherry blossom.

They didn't notice, but people start to crowds around them forming a small circle. They are enjoying the view in front of them, watching the 2 beautiful lady dancing with the petal failing from tree as if dancing together with them, hearing their laughter, they couldn't help but feel happy too, everyone start to have smile appearing on their face and crease the serious atmosphere, among them, there was someone videoing them.

Just then, the sudden announcement from the PAP system caught everyone attention "Welcome to Tomoeda college, I'm Mizuki Kaho the head office of this school, year 1 students, please go the auditorium in level 1, your senior will lead you the way, see you" after the announcement.

There was a group of students running out from the Tower 1 building, they were wearing black and holding flags, they stop in fornt of the staircase and start cheering "welcome, welcome our junior to our college, yeah yeah, please follow us" after the cheering, they point their flags toward the building and people start following them.

Sakura was so excited, she pull Tomoyo along and follow them "This is so fun, we will have lots of fun during our 3 years in this college"

Tomoyo smiled back at her and said "Yes, I agree but to me, with you around, that my happiness"

Sakura hug Tomoyo in her hug and said "you know how I feel" then she break off and hold Tomoyo hand and walk toward the them.

[Auditorium]

Every students had already taken their seat and waiting for further instruction, just then their attention turn to a lady around her 30 dressing in a long Chinese dress walk gracefully toward the stage, together with a few people following her.

She stood in front of the stage with a mic in her hand while waiting for everyone attention before she said "Here again, welcome. I'm Mizuki Kaho, behind me are the professions of this college, they will introduce themselves to you when your classes starts tomorrow. As for the rules and regulation here, it was all written in your guildbook, please make sure that you read them. To me, all of you are consider adult and are no longer kids. So please do before you act, I won't hesitate to punish you, if you make any mistake that against the rules and regulation." she pause awhile before she continue.

"Alright, now we present you the principle of this college, Tsukishiro Yukito" the door flashed open showing a guy in 20, who dressed in black suit and black pant walk toward the stage. We could heard people starts chattering around saying thing like "he so cool", "he handsome","oh my gosh, I going to be his fan". But all this comment doesn't affected him, his eyes was searching for the emerald green eyes girl and he found her, their eyes met.

He stood in front of the stage and took the mic and said "Welcome, I'm Yukito, the principle of this college, I hope during these 3 years here, You will live your life in here full" he was giving his speech but his eye was looking directly at her, he knew she had lots of question and was prepare for her. He He sigh and said "Enjoy your day, Thank you" then he left the room.

Sakura watch his figures slowly disappear and turned to Tomoyo "Why, how come Yukito was here."

"W.. Well.. " Tomoyo reply her hesitatingly.

"You know, do you." Tomoyo was about to answer her when she was cut off by Kaho.

"Alright, students. We have map for you in the guildbook and senior are also outside the college, you can go explore the school until 12pm. Then you are dismissed, the time table are all recorded clearly too, do not lost your guildbook, there are a lot of information about the school and you will need it. So please take care of it, and Ms Kinomoto, Daidouji please come with me" with that, she walk down the stairs and motion both of them to follow.

"Where are you bringing us" Sakura ask.

"To see Yukito" that seem to answer Sakura question, since she stop asking. Kaho lead them all the way further down the school, it was almost the end of the school when she come to a stop, indicating that they reached.

In front of them was a simple white building about 6 storey, unlike the others talk and grand buildings. She opened the door and lead them in but stopped at the lift and turn to Sakura "I'm not going up with you, go inside the lift and press 4 and you will saw a door, walk all the way in and he will be there waiting for you" Sakura nodded and pull Tomoyo with her but Tomoyo pull her back "Sakura, I'm not going with you" Tomoyo smile sweetly at her.

"Why" Sakura ask with puzzle.

"I already know most of the things, it just you that he want to speak to" after saying this, she push Sakura toward the lift. Before she can said anything, the lift closed and went up.

Inside the lift, Sakura was looking the number jumping, she was confused.

_Just what happened, Yukito San... _

"Kaho, is everything going to be alright" Tomoyo said still eyeing the lift.

Kaho turned and look at her "Don't worry, Madison".

[College, Meeting Room]

"Did you saw them" the young boy with messy brown hair and fierce amber eyes ask in a harsh tone.

Another man with dark blue hair reply "Ya, but I'm not sure if it was them, I need to checked"

"I will definitely kill them, if they dare to make any further moves" said a female girl with black hair tied up in 2 buns.

The dark blue hair man suddenly turned and show them his laptop "Guys, you got to look at these video" the video showings 2 girls dancing under the Sakura tree with people surrounding them and listening to their beautiful laughter.

"Who are they" ask Meiling, without leaving the screen.

_They look so familiar, just who are they?_

"I got news that the children of the shareholders are coming here" Eriol reply while adjusting his spectacle.

"Eriol, I don't give a damn about them, all I want to know is you to confirm if they are our rival gang" Syaoran stand up from his seat and walk toward him, he really didn't care what Eriol want him to watch or the children of the shareholder although he was one of it.

"I know, syaoran" he know he was angry and when he serious he can be cruel no matter if they are related in blood.

Syaoran then turned to his cousin and said "Meiling, you go find up about the girls"

"Roger" meiling said and walk out together with Eriol.

He was alone in room, trying to get some peace but was irritated by their laughter. He want to slammed the laptop so much when he saw the anburn hair girl with emerald eye.

"She really do look familiar, there couldn't be any mistake" he said to himself while still starting at the screen.

AN: Alright, that all for Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it, and please leave some comment. I need to know how you guys think about my story, so that I know am I in the right track.. Think you


End file.
